Tan sólo una vez más deseo verte
by RottenxRoses
Summary: Tan sólo quería estar a su lado aún si sus sentimientos debían ser suprimidos... suprimidos por un accidente que arruinó toda felicidad que tenía... quería seguir con sus recuerdos...pero esos recuerdos fueron carcomidos por el abismo de la mente, sólo le restaba al corazón recordar... todas las emociones que sólo pudo encontrar con su primer amado...
1. Te amo

**Ahhh! hace tanto que no escribo un Fanfic, años diría yo ._. y bueno, se me dio la oportunidad :3 de escribir uno de kimi ni todoke que bleh, es lento xD pero quiero que vaya así porque quiero torturarlos(? muahaahahaha :31! que mala :'c y eso c:!**

**1 capitulo.-**

****La joven de cabellos liso y negro había decidido estudiar fuera de su ciudad, claro que se le era complicado abandonar el nido, dejar a sus padres y amigos, más que nada tendría que dejar a su enamorado, su amado Kazehaya-kun. Sólo quería seguir su corazón, deseaba estudiar lo que más amaba que era enseñar, ser una maestra... quien la ayudó a poder tener claro sus expectativas de vida fue Kazehaya, no quería abandonarlo él se quedaría en la ciudad donde habían crecido y sólo le restaba desear volver a estar juntos.

-Kuronuma, decidiste ya que estudiaras?-se acerca el pelinegro tomando una silla acomodándola al lado del banco de la joven-

-ahh... si.. Kazehaya-kun... q-quiero ser maestra!-cierra sus puños firmemente apoyados en s regazo mirando al chico esperando su reacción

-Si tú deseas estudiar eso... te esperaré sólo quiero ver la sonrisa de Kuronuma como sea -sonríe colocando su mano abierta sobre la cabeza de Sawako acariciándole suavemente- sea cual sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaré...

-Kazehaya-kun... -los ojos de la delgada chica se llenan de lágrimas agachando la mirada- s-siento que soy egoísta... yéndome... es un egoísmo que... hará que tal vez... kazehaya-kun se aleje de mi... y no quiero eso... quiero ser sincera con mis sentimientos! y no quiero... dejarle...

- ... -sonríe y la toma de la mano acercándola a sí abrazándola suavemente- no te preocupes... te esperaré... mientras trabajaré en la tienda de mi padre, juntaré dinero e iré a tokyo para poder estar a tu lado, te animaré desde acá...

-... -corresponde el abrazo fuertemente tirando la camisa del muchacho aún llorando- gracias.. kazehaya-kun...

- SAWAKO!-llega chizu gritando abriendo la puerta del salón de golpe- SAWAKO!

- a-ahhhhhhh!-se asusta la joven delgada alejándose de kazehaya en cosa de segundos quedando sonrojada completamente-

- NO!NO ME DEJES!-la alta pelicastaña se tira a los brazos de sawako presionándola fuertemente elevándola- no! no te vayas!

- e-etto..!c-chizu-chan!, ~-se queda sin aire-

- Chizu.. deja a sawako la matarás así bruta-le pega en la nuca haciendo que suelte a sawako-

-PERO YANO-CHI COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN! SI SAWAKO SE IRÁ A TOKYO!-se pone a llorar a mares - Y TÚ KAZEHAYA NO DIRÁS NADA!?

- yo... si.. kuronuma es feliz.. también lo seré y la apoyaré en lo que sea... -sonríe con una leve sonrisa pero con tristeza en el rostro-

ese día el muchacho se fue junto a su amada, estaba feliz de que ella pudiera estudiar lo que realmente quería en la vida además podía entrar fácilmente a la universidad por sus buenas calificaciones pero algo le carcomecia el corazón, no quería pensar que quedaba menos de 1 mes para decirle adiós a la mujer con la que quería estar para toda la vida..

- Kuronuma... -se detiene obligando a la muchacha a detenerse porque iban de la mano juntos-

-sucede algo kazehaya-kun..?

- s-sé...que también soy egoísta... y ... - toma las mejillas de la chica sosteniéndola con delicadeza de la cara haciendo que se ponga de puntas para llegar a su estatura rozando suavemente sus labios con los de su amada posandolos con delicadeza en los de ella danzando entre sí dejando su cara, tomándola de la cintura mientras la muchacha se apoya en él continuando con el beso correspondiendo aquel acto que tanta vergüenza le causaba apretando la camisa de aquel fuertemente-

-kazehaya-kun...-habla entre el beso sintiendo como el joven la presiona mas fuerte contra él sin dejar que respire continuando con la danza entre sus labios- kazehaya-kun... t-te amo...-se sonroja demasiado sintiendo como su corazón se acelera sintiendo a la vez el corazón de su amado latir con fuerza-

- yo.. también.. te amo kuronuma... te necesito... -deja el beso y la abraza muy fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de sawako acariciando su cabello- quiero que seas feliz... y te prometo que iré a Tokyo para estar a tu lado... te dije.. que hay cosas de mi que odiaras... y una de ellas es que no te quiero lejos de mi...

-la joven aprieta nuevamente fuerte la camisa del joven cerrando los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas sin importarle lo vergonzoso que se veía la situación, sólo quería aprovechar los pocos momentos que podía permanecer al lado de su kazehaya..-

-o-

Una vez en su casa la joven fue a su habitación sentándose en el escritorio, sacando de un pequeño cajón un álbum abriéndolo viendo las fotos, donde salía con sus amigas... amigos.. y kazehaya... no podía creer que se iría y tendría que acostumbrarse a otro lugar... sin sus amigos.. sin su familia, tendría que vivir sola

- estaré haciendo lo correcto...?... kazehaya-kun... -lagrimas recorren su cara viendo como caen sobre las fotos aguantando las ganas de llorar a gritos- soy egoísta... y tal vez te pierda por mi egoísmo... quizá debí darte esos chocolates cuando pude... tal vez debí decirte antes mis sentimientos y el tiempo... hubiera sido más largo a tu lado...

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida sobre el escritorio con lágrimas en sus ojos, los abrió porque sintió que vibraba su celular, al tomarlo vio que le llamaba su amado.

-.. k-kazehaya -kun...?... - toma el celular respondiendo con una temblorosa y dulce voz-

- Kuronuma?!-suena exaltado como si corriera- por favor necesito que vengas al parque!

- por qué..?.. ocurrió algo?!

- sólo necesito que vengas por favor!-corta de golpe-

La muchacha se sorprendió se cambió de ropa rápidamente, fue donde sus padres a decirles que necesitaba salir rápido y corrió con dirección al parque esperando encontrar a su amado pero no lo vio por ningún lado

-t-tal vez... a-aun no llega...

- kuronuma!-el joven grita fuertemente corriendo hasta llegar donde ella apoyándose en una pared para poder de nuevo tomar la respiración que perdió al correr-

- s-sucede algo?!...

- por favor.. por favor...!-toma la mano delgada de la joven sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja azul- kuronuma..n-no... s-s-sawako!

-se sonroja sorprendida porque la llamopor su nombre sintiendo como le rodea un ardor en su corazón de ternura exaltada- s-si...?...

- s-s-sawako... k-k-kuronuma s-s-s-sawako! quieres ...!

CONTINUARA~~


	2. Ceguera

**Ok..creo que debí subir antes esto pero bueno!estaba tan ocupada en mis tareas, era la última semana de clases!.! entonces estaba totalmente colapsada entiéndanme! Pero bueno, acá está el fic!w!**

Capitulo 2.

-Q-quieres casar…

En ese momento todo se vio envuelto por una "luz" negra que simplemente borro todo signo de vida de ambos, la joven sólo recuerda que abrió los ojos y vio a su amado en el suelo sangrando ambos encima de decenas de vidrios rotos. No entendía la razón por la que todo ocurrió así, ni porque ese momento de felicidad se vio envuelto por tanta oscuridad. Sólo despertó en un hospital acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas.

-sawako-chan ya despertarte?-pregunto la castaña alta quitándole suavemente sus cabellos rebeldes de encima de su cara-

-chizu-chan…? Y kazehaya-kun?!

Ambas chicas bajaron la mirada evadiendo la respuesta que no querían que los oídos de sawako escucharan intentando desviar toda pregunta acerca de él

-yano-chi.. chizu-chan.. por favor… díganme que paso…

-sawako… -yano acarició suavemente la mejilla de la palida mujer bajando la mirada oscureciéndose su rostro- kazehaya murió…

- q-qué….?...n-no.. d-debes estar mintiendo… no… kazehaya-kun no… no…

-lo siento sawako-chan.. –la pelicastaña alta agacha la cabeza conteniendo sus lágrimas al borde del abismo por sus mejillas-

-no… no es verdad.. Quiero verlo!-se intenta levantar de la camilla quitándose el suero y el respirador artificial cayendo al piso de golpe aún así arrastrándose moviendo muy poco sus piernas- n-no.. kazehaya-kun! Kazehaya-kun.. Quiero verte… por favor.. Dime que estás bien… -sigue arrastrándose intentando llegar hasta la puerta- LLEVENME DONDE ESTÁ ÉL!

Chizu se arrodilla en el suelo sosteniendo a sawako levantándola haciendo que se siente aun en el piso abrazándola presionándola contra sí misma al igual yano se arrodilla y la abraza fuertemente intentando calmarla

-sawako haz estado en coma durante 1 semana… los padres de kazehaya decidieron irse a otro lugar de Japón, no especificaron pero pidieron perdón por todo y…-saca de su bolsillo una cajita azul maltratada y algo dañada y la abre- estaba tirado en ese lugar y los padres de él me pidieron que te lo entregara.. lo siento …

la pelinegra tomó con delicadeza la caja azul sacando el anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda llevándolo hasta su corazón llorando sin parar pronunciando el nombre de su amado

-kazehaya-kun… siempre… siempre.. te amaré… siempre… seguiré mi sueño.. y te prometo… que seré feliz por los dos.. te amo.. te amo….

Ese día sus amigas continuaron a su lado hasta que durmió y prometieron nunca más tocar el tema de kazehaya por el bienestar de sawako y claro también respeto, todos acordaron eso incluso los padres de ella para no verla sufrir más.

.~

El día que Sawako salió del hospital ya podía caminar bien, sus piernas no respondían al shock que tuvo en el accidente y su cerebro neutralizo ciertos movimientos pero con tratamiento pudo volver a tener movilidad.

Volvió a su casa y encontró su cuarto tal cual como lo dejó, nada había sido movido.. recordó que en un diario que escribia todo lo que sentía tenía una foto de kazehaya. Tomo un portarretratos que había tenido guardado en su cajón por años y ahí puso la foto de él dejándola en su escritorio

-prometo, cada día despertarme y decirte buenos días... –sonríe tocando suavemente la foto en el portarretratos –

.~

La graduación se llevó a cabo en la escuela, nadie nunca más volvió a tocar el tema de kazehaya y nadie volvió a referirse a él frente a sawako.

Pronto sawako se fue a Tokio sola, sin su madre ni padre, tendría una vida nueva como universitaria estudiando lo que ella quería, prometió que iba a ser social y muy buena con todos para recordar siempre en su corazón a su amado. Nunca se quito el anillo. Más bien lo conservó y cuidaba muy bien, nunca dejó que nadie lo tocara.

-Al fin.. estoy en tokio… pero… dónde debo ir..?!-la joven chica pálida se desespera por no saber que hacer y empieza a caminar en círculos en el metro- wa! Que hago?!

- SAWAKO-CHAN

La joven chica se exalto y asustó al sentir a alguien abalanzándose sobre ella, no, no era alguien desconocido, reconocía ese aroma y manera de hablar.. Pudo reconocer que era una de sus mejores amigas

-c-chizu-chan?!

-sawako-chan! Nunca pensé que te encontraríamos acá!-llora a mares derramando casi un mar-

-q-qué haces aquí?-se sorprende al ver también a yano junto a kent- t-tú también yano-chi?

-sip, a decir verdad creo que decidí ser profesora de artes, chizu quiere estudiar gastronomía y kent estudiará música en otra universidad, estaremos en la misma que tú sawako, estaremos juntas pero en distintas clases

-sawa-chan! Como haz estado?

- miura-kun?, también viniste con yano-chi?

-sii, como no acompañar a mi bella novia!-abraza fuertemente a yano por detrás apegándola a él-estoy seguro que kaze…. ….

Un largo silencio se apodero del lugar quedando todos perplejos. Miraron a la joven chica con la mirada entristecida y decidieron seguir caminando.

Las 3 chicas vivirían en un departamento juntas mientras que kent se iría con unos amigos, la renta se la dividirían entre todos para poder financiar. Sólo restaba para sawako esperar el siguiente día para ir a la universidad

.~

Por fin el día llego y sawako caminaba por los pasillos, decidió separarse de sus amigas para poder conocer mejor todo y mientras caminaba paso algo que jamás pensó que le ocurriría..

-suspira-es increíble estar acá… no?.. kazehaya-kun.. –Acaricia levemente el anillo que aún llevaba en su dedo anular-

-SHOUTA!

Reconoce esa voz, es sin dudarlo kurumi pero… qué…? K-kaze…?

-voltea de golpe mirando tras suyo y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven- k-kazehaya-kun….?...

El chico pelinegro voltea a verla quedando en silencio..

"Al fin.. te alcancé…"

CONTINUARA~

**Juja! Bien! Hasta acá llega adsasd *w* me costó pensar xD para peor se me apagó la laptop y pensé que se me perdería todo! Quise morir! Pero ya está y asdasd eso sería todo, hasta el… los días jueves lo subiré!*w*! que es donde tendré más tiempo ahora, los espero ese día! Bye bye**


	3. Amigos de Infancia

Hola! Ante todo quería pedir perdón de mi irresponsabilidad de no poder subir el fanfic u_u les contaré mi bella historia, estaba shalalala feliz de la vida cuando se me muere la letra O y grite NOOO! Y me quise morir, ahora debo vivir copiando y pegando la O cada vez que escribo en el teclado de mi laptop, para mi suerte mi mejor amiga tenia una laptop también de la misma marca y modelo, así que me la envió desde Santiago(esa laptop se le había quemado) y por cosas de la vida aun no puedo cambiarla, para navidad me regalaron una pc *-* que bello y bueno, el teclado es USB, aun no puedo usar la pc porque tiene Windows 8 y me incomoda usarlo, además que muchos de mis programas no son compatibles, así que tuve que retrasar mi fanfic, acá estoy en la laptop escribiendo pero con mi teclado de la pc :3, espero les guste porque pensé de mil maneras como seguir este fanfic *-*, ya sin mas problemas, acá les va guajajajaja :3!

Capitulo 3: Amigos de Infancia.

-n-no puedo creerlo… k-kazehaya-kun?... e-estás vivo?...

- Lo siento, la conozco señorita…?...

-la chica agacha la cabeza ocultando su mirada llena de lagrimas- no.. me recuerdas…?..

-Lo siento… no sé quien es usted…

Kurumi toma fuertemente del brazo a kazehaya llevándoselo con ella alejándolo de sawako mirándola de reojo y susurrando "no nos arruines la vida…"

-"Por qué… por qué…?, yo te… amaba…"-pensaba-

Sawako impactada por aquella situación corre de la universidad esperando alejarse de aquel lugar repitiéndose miles de veces mientras corría, "por qué me hiciste esto?" son las únicas palabras que recorrían la mente de la chica, esperaba alejarse, ya no quería seguir cerca de ese sentimiento que le había perturbado el alma, ya no tenia sentido nada para ella, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué kazehaya se alejaría de ella?, que sentido tiene, recuerda que había muerto, recuerda que lo perdió ese día y nunca mas lo volvió a ver. Quería encontrar una respuesta a tantas dudas que surgían de su apretado corazón que estos momentos había dejado de latir. Llego a un lugar que no reconocía, alejado de todo, ya era de noche, no recordaba cuanto había corrido y llorado en medio de sus pensamientos.

-Esto es tokio, no?... debe haber alguien que me ayude a poder llegar a mi casa, yano-chi y chizu-chan deben estar preocupadas… esto.. –se acerca a un hombre de terno parado fuera de un almacén fumándose un cigarrillo- señor… me podría ayudar…?...

-Ayudar en qué?, wow.. eres muy linda sabes…

-etto.. necesito llegar a mi casa… no soy de acá y de verdad necesito volver….

-no se preocupe mi damita yo la ayudare a volver a su casa-toma a sawako de la mano llevándosela hasta un callejón-

- de verdad?. Muchas gracias señor!-su cara se llena de brillo en modo chibi-

-si lo hare("jajaja si supiera que tiene otro destino")

-vamos por el camino correcto?...

-si si si vamos por el camino correcto… -la mira de reojo tirándola contra la pared arrinconándola- por el camino correcto a tu destino cruel…

- ¿Qué…?. No… por favor..!

El hombre desabrocha la blusa de sawako metiendo sus manos por debajo de aquella prenda lamiendo a la vez con suavidad el cuello de la joven chica

-si hasta es tan bueno tu sabor…

- no… deténgase por favor! Ayúdenme!-lo empuja fuertemente haciendo que caiga al suelo corriendo pero el hombre es mas rápido y la toma del tobillo haciendo que caiga subiéndose encima de ella-

- crees que te dejaré cuando ya te tengo acá?, quien iba a pensarlo una chica tan linda por acá…

Acaricia los pechos de sawako apretándolos fuerte por encima de su brasier subiendo la falda larga de la joven acariciando sus piernas llegando hasta su intimidad acariciando rápidamente y fuerte

-no! Noo! Déjeme! Por favor déjeme! Por favor! No me toque es asqueroso!

-pero mira que estas tan húmeda ya.. Eres una ramera sabias?, eres virgen y te mojas de esta manera-hace un lado las bragas de la chica y se desabrocha el pantalón dejando salir su miembro-

-déjeme.. por favor alguien.. ayúdenme… ayúdenme por favor… por favor….!-grita fuertemente sintiendo como el hombre roza la punta de aquello que era desconocido para ella- a-ahh.. Quítelo.. e-es repugnante por favor! Ayúdame kazehaya-kun.. por favor-comienzan a caer lagrimas de sus ojos cerrándolos fuertemente escuchando solamente un golpe abriendo sus ojos lentamente viendo a un chico alto de cabellos rizados castaños ojos color ámbar extendiéndole su mano escuchando levemente "estas bien?, oye…?..." quedando inconsciente al oir su voz diciendo "gracias…"…

.-

-abre sus ojos lentamente, estaba en una camilla, en un hospital, el chico que la cuido estaba dormido con sus piernas cruzadas sentado en el sillón que estaba al lado de ella- etto.. oye.. oye.. –se inclina un poco moviendo al chico haciendo que abra sus ojos-

-mmm…?... ahh.. –Bosteza abriendo una gran boca- despertaste dormilona-sonríe ampliamente-

- que pasa…? Que hago acá…?...

-mmm bueno digamos que soy tu bello salvador o si no ahora serias noticia en todo Japón, abusada en un callejón de tokio, qué hacías ahí?, no sabes que ese lugar es reconocido por diversos abusos, muertes, hay millones de psicópatas, prostitutas?! Pudiste haber muerto sawako!

- muchas gracias… espera.. como sabes mi nombre?...

-tu DNI y además porque ya te conozco desde antes mi gran amiga

- me conoces?...

-no recuerdas que eramos amigos de la infancia en el jardín cuando todo el mundo decía que eras sadako?-sonríe acariciándole suavemente la cabeza-

-espera… mmm… ryuka…? Eres tú..? en serio?! –sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas sonrojándose levemente al verlo nuevamente- ha—ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi Ryuka…

-si.. digamos que ha pasado mucho, vine a la universidad de acá para ser un gran profesor, me di cuenta que éramos compañeros de clases, pero te vi platicando con un chico, luego apareció una chica se lo llevo y vi que te pusiste a llorar, saliste corriendo y no encontré nada mejor que seguirte para saber donde estabas, luego te perdí de vista pero te encontré, si no llegaba algo malo te iba a pasar y jamás me lo perdonaría…

- Gracias… es que… de verdad…. No sabia que hacia, fui egoísta, mis amigas deben estar preocupadas...

- ese chico es tu prometido?-mira de reojo el anillo que sawako llevaba en su dedo anular-

-ya no lo sé… si.. es kazehaya-kun u otra persona…

-paso algo malo…?..

-él… -sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas intentando retenerlas aguantando las ganas de gritar de dolor- él.. lo amaba… era mi novio… pero… él murió.. en un accidente el día que me iba a pedir que nos casáramos, desperté a los días del accidente, solo me quedo el recuerdo en este anillo… pero ahora lo veo en la universidad, no sé.. Que paso no sé.. no sé no entiendo por qué?, por qué… además estaba con Kurumi… -empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas las lagrimas terminando desintegradas en las sabanas- k-kazehaya-kun…

-el chico baja su mirada llena de tristeza levantándose de la silla tomando a sawako tirándola hacia él apretándola fuertemente abrazándola contra su pecho- llora… debiste sentirte muy sola sin él y además… ahora verlo vivo debió ser un shock demasiado fuerte….

Sawako se pone a llorar en los brazos de su amigo de infancia a gritos apretando fuertemente su polera hasta que al fin se queda dormida acurrucada entre sus brazos

-no haz cambiado en nada… -quita suavemente el flequillo de su ojo-

-abren fuertemente la puerta hablando al mismo tiempo- SAWAKO!

- quién eres tu y que paso con sawako?!-apunta la pelicastaña alta con su dedo al delgado chico-

-shh.. está durmiendo.. no te preocupes llegue a tiempo… y no alcanzo a hacerle ningún daño…

-muchas gracias Ryuka-le agradece-

- qué qué lo conoces yano-chi?!-abre ojos de plato mirando estupefacta-

-si… lo conozco… qué paso?, Sawako no sería tan irresponsable de irse de la universidad en su primer día ni tampoco perderse de esa manera

-digamos que parece que quien estaba muerto en realidad esta vivo

- a que te refieres?

-me refiero a que Shouta está vivo, sawako lo vio y quedo en shock

-qué…?, es imposible recuerdo muy bien que él murió pero lo enterraron en otro lugar

-pues lamento decirte que está vivo…

-por qué kazehaya haría algo así?...

.-

-y y y y! sadako apareció y casi habla con shouta y si hubiera sido así quien sabe que hubiera pasado!-se pasea de un lado otro la rubia-

-lo entendemos…-se inclina un poco un hombre mayor- pero creímos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, nadie puede ocultar una verdad tan grande no crees?

- si si, pero por qué?! Señor kazehaya!, si sawako aparece en la vida de shouta todo se acabaría,. Sabe bien que el medico dijo que si él tenia un recuerdo cercano podría recuperar la memoria, no quiero eso!

-yo tampoco, nunca me gusto esa chica para mi hijo, siempre hacia que él hiciera cosas indebidas que jamás esperaría de él, ahora está bien a tu lado y no te preocupes que te apoyare en lo que sea para que nunca estén juntos

-Hola papá, Hola Kurumi!

-Hola Shouta!-besa los labios del joven suavemente- te extrañé

-Sólo fui a la farmacia por medicina… me duele la cabeza…

-Entiendo, si quieres vamos a tu habitación para que descanses

-si, gracias Kurumi -sonríe ampliamente tomando la mano de la chica subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación- sabes quién era esa chica que vimos?

-"No puede ser.." no, no tengo ni idea mi amor, supongo que es una chica cualquiera…

-la conocía antes de perder la memoria?

-no no no, vamos entra-abre la habitación haciendo que el chico entre en ella y le coloca llave a la puerta- shouta…

- mmm? Dime kurumi-sonrie felizmente- por qué pones llave…?

-sabes bien.. que te necesito… nunca quieres tocarme.. por qué…?

-el pelinegro agacha su cabeza sentándose en la cama- no me siento preparado si…?, me dejarías solo?, quiero dormir –abre la puerta y hace que kurumi se vaya cerrando la puerta tras de ella poniéndole llave-

- p-pero! Shouta... maldita sawako… maldita.. maldita..

.-

.-Al día siguiente.-

La joven chica abre sus ojos mirando a su lado percatándose que Ryuka tenia sostenida su mano apoyando su cabeza en una parte de la camilla

-… ah!-corre la mano asustándose poniéndose completamente roja-

- ahhhhhhhhhhh!-se asusta el joven parándose de inmediato sacando un celular- a quien mato?!

- … JAJAJAJAJ!-se rie a carcarajas la chica- jajajajajaja! Ryuka jajajajajaja!

- jajajajajaja! Si tienes razón quién saca un celular para defenderse?

- gracias… muchas gracias… m-me asuste… por tu mano…

- mmm.. sigues siendo la misma chica dulce e inocente… de quien…

- s-si…?

-el joven chico se acerca suavemente a sawako rozando sus labios besándola suavemente apoyándose en la pared – sawako…

CONTINUARA…~

Y bueno las palabras se me murieron, no sé que mas escribir tratare de escribir 2 veces en la semana el fanfic :3ahora que salí de vacaciones, entraré a la universidad así que no quiero dejar tirado el fic *-* aprovechare estos meses, hasta la próxima!


End file.
